


Ease.

by christmastreelarry, myeverything



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Smol Louis, Smut, Tmh Harry, Top Harry, Twink Louis, cute au, idk what other tags to put, listen to ease by troye sivan while reading this, louis plays with harry's hands when he's nervous or anxious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christmastreelarry/pseuds/christmastreelarry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeverything/pseuds/myeverything
Summary: au where whenever louis is nervous or anxious he plays with harry's hands





	1. prologue.

_Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby._

 

* * *

 

Louis sat in his seat, listening to his maths teacher ramble on about something, while furiously biting his nails out of an anxious habit. He sighed quietly to himself watching the hands on the clock slowly move,wishing that this class would go by quicker. There was a test tomorrow and he should be listening but he couldn't stop worrying about pointless things that shouldn't be worried about. 

 

 After slightly drifting off the bell rang waking Louis back up. He groaned picking his backpack off of the ground and carrying it to his next class. Today was not a good day, he'd barely slept the night before and was too exhausted to think about anything important. Louis sat down in his second period classroom and rested his head on his hand while chewing at his nails again. He watched as the other students came through the door and saw one that he hadn't recognized. He looked definitely taller than Louis with curly hair that he had styled back into a messy quiff. He had on black skinny jeans with a white tank top on, revealing his bulky muscles and very few tattoos. Louis also noticed his big hands that had rings on some fingers. He realized he must be staring at him for too long when the boy had followed his gaze and looked back up at him, sending a wave his way. The tall boy started walking over where Louis was seated and Louis decided that this is probably a good time to fix his hair. 

 

The boy arrived next to him and gave him a small smile, pulling out the chair that was by Louis and sitting into it. 

 

Louis wondered why the boy was coming into the school year so late, it was almost the end of the second quarter after all, but he decided to dismiss the thought and thought having a conversation with the boy would do something good.

 

The boy shifted in his seat. "This is Mr. Samson's class right?" The boy asked in such a deep lovely voice that Louis  _almost_ fell in love with.

 

Louis laughed quietly to himself. "It sure is. What's your name, Curly?" 

 

"‘S Harry. And yours?" Harry asked and Louis felt himself getting nervous at just the simple question.

 

"Um, well I-" Louis started but before he could finish the first bell rang signaling the teacher to stand up and start teaching the lesson. 

 

During the lesson Louis felt himself holding his breath for some weird reason because he was nervous due to the curly boy sitting inches away from him. He played with his own fingers while lightly tapping his foot against the ground and listening to Mr. Samson talk about how to play the correct keys on the piano. Louis actually quite enjoyed the piano and could play very well if he tried. It was one of the few things that helped with his nerves and anxiousness. 

 

He felt the green eyed boy next to him nudge him with his elbow before passing him his notebook which had writing on it. 

  
' _So, your name???'_ it read in semi-messy handwriting. 

 

 _'Louis :)'_ Louis tried to write in his best handwriting as possible while Harry focused on the teacher. Louis tapped the boys' lower arm before handing him his notebook back and rested his head on his palm.

 

Harry whispered a small "Oh," before taking his pen and adding more writing to the paper.

 

Louis felt his cheeks start to become warm and he hid his face in his small hands. He heard Harry chuckle lightly causing him to blush harder. The notebook was passed to him once again and he took it into his hands. 

 

 _'What a lovely name that is, Louis. I suck at playing piano...'_ Louis giggled quietly reading the note and picking up his pencil to write.

 

 _'Why thank you, Harold. Why'd you choose this for one of your classes then haha?'_ Louis wrote, in once again his neatest handwriting and tapping Harry's arm to hand it to him.

 

Harry took the notebook and read over what the smaller boy had previously written and raised his eyebrows playfully. He started writing and Louis chewed nervously on his lip. He was handed the notebook once again.

 

 _'That's_ not  _my name, and I just enjoy listening to the piano...not playing..if that makes sense.'_

 

_'Oh aha, I mean that kinda makes sense I suppose..'_

 

These conversations went on during the rest of the class period and Louis and Harry were scolded by Mr. Samson quite a few times for laughing too much but it was whatever. Louis hasn't felt this way with someone for a long time, most of his friends are boring or always partying, which he doesn't like. Harry's so different. He keeps a conversation going with Louis and makes him laugh a lot. 

 

Harry makes Louis feel at _ease_.

 

 

 


	2. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of knowing each other, it's getting towards the end of the school year. Louis is still anxious as ever due to finals coming up and also because he's never not anxious about something. Harry has joined a few other classes Louis had been enrolled in earlier on in the year and the both of them have become very close friends, going over to each other's houses every now and then to play fifa and other games.

_Take me back to the basics and the simple life._

* * *

"So how're you feeling about finals, mate?" Liam asked cheerfully, playing with one of the mini stress balls Louis had gotten last year. He was laying on his back while on top of Louis' bed, his head hanging off the edge. 

 Louis sighed loudly, not wanting to have this conversation because it just stresses him out. "I'm feeling alright. Definitely not ready yet though, still have loads of studying to do. What about you?"

 Liam rolled over onto his stomach, looking at Louis on the ground. "I haven't even  _started_ studying yet, Lou. I'm so fucked." 

 "We still have two weeks, Li. I'm sure you'll be alright." Louis yawned looking at his clock on his nightstand, it was only 6:14 pm. He felt the squishy stress ball hit his face and looked up at Liam glaring at him.

 "You're not helping." Liam groaned rolling back onto his back and looking at the ceiling. "So, there's this really cute girl in my maths class who got seated next to me and I can barely concentrate now because she's so wonderful I-"

 "That's great, Li." Louis was quick to cut him off, not wanting to hear about one of Liam's straight fantasies again.

 Liam rolled his eyes at Louis. "Someone sounds jealous." he mumbled to himself, but loud enough so that Louis could hear.

 "Pfft, why would I be jealous?" Louis laughed quite loudly, as if this was a joke.

 "Hmm maybe because you haven't dated anyone since year ten and you're in your last year?" Liam said rather rudely, even if it wasn't meant to be. "Unless you have dated someone and haven't told me, which I'd be very offended if you didn't because i'm your best friend Lou-"

 "I haven't dated anyone and I don't want to. Jesus, Liam." Louis said with his eyebrows furrowed. It was true that he didn't want to date anyone, although he has had some crushes he just hasn't felt the need to be in a relationship when that'll only make him feel more anxious and stressed than he already is. 

 "You sure? Do you like someone at least?" Liam kept pestering, raising his eyebrows twice. Louis was about to burst. "Hm?"

 " _No_ , Li. I'd tell you if I liked someone..honest." Louis said being rather annoyed that their conversation had led to this. 

 Liam sighed loudly and got off his bed, walking out of his room. He heard the fridge open and close and then footsteps coming towards his room. The brunette appeared once again with two beers in his hand. He handed one to Louis and he hesitated reaching out to grab it but obliged. They had already been opened so Louis sipped at it lightly. Him and Liam had gotten drunk many times before so this wasn't an abnormal thing. 

 "Y'know." Liam started slowly. "We should go out tonight."

 Louis looked at him and his nose scrunched up. "It's a school night."

 Liam rolled his eyes once again. "So? It's Thursday, tomorrow's Friday we-"

 "I know what day it is, Liam." Louis took another sip of his beer.

 "No need to be sassy Tommo. Anyway, we can just skip tomorrow if we feel like shit." Liam said trying to sound smart but failing.

 "Now do you think that's a good idea with finals coming up?" Louis raised one eyebrow at the brunette.

 Liam gave the feathery haired boy a glare. "C'mon Louis. It'll be fun. Plus, we need a break from all this finals shit."

Louis pushed his glasses back so they sat further on top of his nose. "I don't know Li..."

"Please." Liam said dragging the word out and giving Louis the stupidest puppy dog eyes ever.  

Louis groaned into the palm of his hand. "Fuck, fine." he said lowly and hating that he was giving in to this bastard. "I wont be drinking a lot though, so don't plan on that" 

"You're such a party pooper, let's go." Liam chuckled. 

* * *

 They had arrived at the small nightclub and within five minutes Louis had already lost Liam. He huffed a small breath and walked up to the bar silently scolding himself for wearing a plain white sweater with tight grey pants. He sat down towards the end and watched the strangers all around him grinding to the music and making out. He couldn't help but stare at two males feverishly devouring each other's mouths. He watched as their hands roamed each other's bodies, gripping and pulling at their hair. Louis bit his lip and turned away feeling his hands shake a bit. He hated being alone, especially in a club with a bunch of strangers around him. He sat his hands on top of the bar's counter and played with his fingers. He watched as the bartender walked over towards him and gave him a small smile. 

"Would you like something to drink, lad?" The older looking man asked, he looked around in his thirties, meanwhile Louis being only 18. 

Louis contemplated for a moment, if he had a few drinks it wouldn't hurt right? It might take his nerves off a bit, he thought to himself. "I'd like a few shots of vodka, please." 

The man looked surprised, raising is eyebrows. "Sure thing." He said walking off and reappearing a few moments later with three shot glasses filled with vodka in them. 

Louis gave him a half smile and took the first glass into his hands. He lightly sipped at it and heard a low chuckle from behind him.  

"Y'know that's not how you take a shot right, mate?" One of the males from a few moments earlier had asked. Louis could see his whole face now that it wasn't mashed up against that other guys'. He was very attractive, Louis wasn't going to lie. This man just wasn't his type. 

He realized he hadn't answered the question and sighed quietly. "It's a bit strong." Louis mumbled. 

"Ah, never had alcohol before?" The dark haired man smiled. 

"I've had alcohol, just not vodka." Louis felt his cheeks warm, being embarrassed. 

"The trick is to just take it all at once. You'll feel better after you get the first down." He said and Louis hummed looking back down at the small glass in his hand. He raised it up to his mouth and poured it in quickly, while swallowing. He scrunched his nose up at the strong, bitter taste and heard the guy next to him laugh. "`M Zayn by the way." 

"Louis." He said shaking his hand sloppily. Louis felt himself blushing again from embarrassment. He didn't like being laughed at by this complete stranger. He took the other glass and gulped it down, feeling it burn his throat. His head started feeling fuzzy after swallowing the last shot and as he attempted to speak it all came out in slurs. 

Twenty minutes had passed and Louis felt even more tipsy. He decided finding his friend would be the best thing to do, getting up he stumbled through the crowd and into he male bathrooms in search for his friend. He didn't see him anywhere in the crowd and neither in the bathrooms. The feathery haired boy walked through the small hallway and spotted his friend pinned between two tall females. He stared awkwardly at them and felt himself about to be sick. 

"Liam?" Louis decided to speak up and watched as his best friends' eyes shot open and pushed the girls off of him. 

"Louis! I-I was looking for you. I couldn't f-" 

Louis yawned, scratching the back of his messy hair. "Yeah, yeah, it's fine. I feel like I'm gonna be sick so...you don't mind if we go home do you?" 

Liam looked back at the two girls glaring at him and back to Louis. "Yeah, we should probably go." he chuckled awkwardly. "Bye ladies." 

Both of the girls rolled their eyes and walked away, leaving the two friends by themselves. They walked down the hallway and to the exit barely speaking to each other. Louis hopped into Liam's car in the passengers seat and buckled his seat belt while Liam did the same. 

They were 5 minutes in to driving back when Liam sighed.  

"I need to stop at the store for Advil, you should come in and get some two for tomorrow morning." Liam slowly slurred and Louis rubbed his temples with his pointer finger. 

"Alright but can we not stay in there for long? I'm already starting to have a headache, I'm definitely not sober right now and neither are you." Louis said in an annoyed tone and Liam nodded his head. 

They pulled up to the small store and walked inside, both trying to act as sober as possible. They searched for Advil in the medicine section and quickly found it, taking two for the both of them. As they walked up to the cashier Louis heard a familiar voice from behind him speaking and he quickly whipped his head around, revealing Harry. He looked so fit Louis felt his mouth start to water.  _Damn alcohol._   

He was wearing a black v-neck with tight black skinny jeans and his hair was styled back  _so_ perfectly. Louis couldn't believe how amazingly hot he looked right now and wish he could just snog him till he dies.  

"Louis?" The familiar deep, smooth voice spoke. He walked over to the line Liam and him were waiting in.  

Louis felt himself getting nervous as he approached, he knew with alcohol in his system he was bound to say something stupid. "H-Hi." He stuttered, feeling his cheeks heaten as the taller boy smiled at him. Harry was just _smiling_ and Louis was fucking  _blushing._  

 _"_ What're you doing here, Lou?" Harry said looking around the almost empty store. "It's a bit late to be shopping, isn't it?" 

"Yeah.." Louis started and felt Liam nudge his side. Louis panicked, not wanting Harry to know that he was drunk. "`S just that I needed some medicine and stuff." 

Harry's eyebrows knitted together. "You're sick? Do you want me to help you buy the medicine? I'll be glad to." 

"N-No Harry it's fine, I promise." Louis lightly slurred and laughed quietly. 

The cashier called for them next and they placed their items on the counter, buying each and taking the plastic bags the cashier gave us.  

"Goodbye, Louis. See you tomorrow if you're not too sick." Harry gave him a small smile and wave. 

Louis smiled back. "Bye Harry."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
